Una Cadena Para un Insoportable
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Zuko ha sufrido la peor de las vergüenzas, y el haber casi reprobado la prueba de ingreso al mejor colegio del mundo era solo el principio de su tortura, pues ahora habrá de estar encadenado a su nueva compañera (por muy rara que sea) durante toda su estancia escolar. Vivirá múltiples experiencias antes de darse cuenta qué futuro le depara el destino. ¿Logrará aprender la lección?
1. Prólogo

**Nombre:** "Una Cadena Para un Insoportable"

 **Pareja:** Zuko x Azmari (OC)

 **Género:** Romance, comedia, hurt/comfort, escolar, AU, +18

 **Sinopsis:** Zuko ha sufrido la peor de las vergüenzas, y el haber casi reprobado la prueba de ingreso al mejor colegio del mundo era solo el principio de su tortura, pues ahora habrá de estar encadenado a su nueva compañera (por muy rara que sea) durante toda su estancia escolar. Vivirá múltiples experiencias antes de darse cuenta qué futuro le depara el destino. ¿Logrará aprender la lección?

 **Advertencias:** ¡Contenido explícito incluido! Violencia, gore y lemon explícito, chistes malos incluidos. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo I: "Prólogo"**

 _Dicen que el hilo rojo del destino une a dos personas que deben estar juntas sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias en las que se encuentren. Yo me pregunto ¿ese hilo podrá ser cortado para unir a dos personas que originalmente no estaban destinadas? ¿O es simplemente que debes pasar por varios hilos enredados antes de llegar a tu persona destinada? Esa duda sigue dentro de mí, y es que el camino por el que me guio mi hilo no fue precisamente amor y besos…más bien fue una odisea que me llevó a conocer a una persona con la que simplemente no podía encajar…_

 _A veces siento que fui obligado a enamorarme de la persona con la que menos lo esperaba…me ataron a esa chica, como una cadena para un insoportable._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Hoy les traigo el prólogo de una versión alterna de mi segundo fic de toda la vida, este fic originalmente lo escribí en la infancia con muchos plotholes, mala ortografía y muchas incoherencias, así que decidí reescribirlo después de editar casi en su totalidad a mi OC. Este en realidad es un fic AU, no es el "fic original" que tengo planeado escribir (que estará basado en el universo original de Avatar), este fic se me ocurrió leyendo algunos buenos fics aquí en FF, así que espero que les guste y lo sigan hasta el final.**

 **Ya tengo escritos los primeros 5 capítulos, pero actualizaré de forma lenta conforme vaya avanzando a la escritura del fic para no retrasarlo demasiado como los demás, espero su apoyo y saben que estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencias n.n**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlos en los reviews o por MP y con gusto los responderé.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Fuego y Tierra

**-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo II: "Fuego y Tierra"**

 ** _=Sala de Estudio del Palacio Real, Nación del Fuego=_**

-Bien, la prueba finalmente será mañana, así que haremos un repaso ahora de todo lo que te enseñé. – Dijo el hombre de avanzada edad que miraba fijamente con una sonrisa serena a un chico de 14 años sentado frente a él.

-Ya lo sé tío, no es necesario repasarlo. – Respondió agobiado el chico de cabello negro ligeramente largo atado en una cola alta de caballo, tenía ojos dorados, piel blanca y una cicatriz rojiza alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Su expresión estaba llena de aburrimiento, cansancio y estrés, y no había nada que anhelara más que irse a su habitación a tomar una larga siesta.

-¿Cómo se formó el Colegio Saisons? – Preguntó el mayor con tranquilidad ignorando el comentario del pelinegro, haciendo que este suspirara frustrado por la insistencia de su tío.

-Después de que la Guerra de los Mil Años terminara los gobernantes de las 4 naciones decidieron crear un colegio en el centro del mundo con el fin de crear un lugar de paz donde las próximas generaciones de maestros de elemento convivieran en un solo ambiente y evitar de esa manera las guerras. – Explicó con nulo entusiasmo el pelinegro mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Quién sugirió la idea de crear el colegio? – Preguntó su tío mirándolo.

-El último Avatar. – Respondió el chico sin molestarse en mirarlo.

-¿Quién era el avatar? – Preguntó el mayor.

-El maestro de los 4 elementos que puso fin a la guerra. – Respondió el chico levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado. - ¡No sé por qué nos hacen aprendernos esa estúpida historia en el colegio! ¡Es absurdo! –

-Esa historia es contada por todo el mundo, Príncipe Zuko. – Respondió el hombre mirando a su sobrino con calma. – Todo maestro de elemento debe conocer la historia de la fundación del colegio más grande en todo el mundo, después de todo fue gracias a ella que la guerra finalmente terminó. –

-¿Y a mí de qué me sirve saber quién era el avatar? ¡De todos modos lleva más de 100 años muerto y nunca nació otro! – Exclamó Zuko exasperado.

-El destino es incierto, Príncipe Zuko. – Interrumpió el hombre mirándolo fijamente. – Ciertamente el último Avatar murió hace más de 100 años, pero aún es demasiado pronto para asegurar que no nacerá otro. –

-Su única misión era unir a los reinos y ya lo consiguió, así que no hay ninguna razón para que otro Avatar nazca. – Respondió Zuko irritado por la creencia de su tío, a veces podía ser demasiado estresante (según él) con sus cosas del destino.

-Tan precipitado como siempre, Príncipe Zuko. – Dijo su tío soltando una ligera risa. – El destino es un océano de misterios, tú por ejemplo, no sabes con qué tipo de persona terminarás encontrándote a lo largo de tu vida. –

-Estoy cansado de esto, me voy a mi habitación. – Dijo Zuko caminando a la salida. – Despiértame cuando la cena esté lista, tío Iroh. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Iroh soltando un suspiro resignado después de ver a Zuko salir de la habitación. – Espero que todo salga bien mañana en su prueba, de lo contrario Azula se la pasará burlándose de él y Ozai…bueno, espero que realmente le vaya bien mañana. – Se dijo a sí mismo soltando otro suspiro.

 ** _=Biblioteca de la Isla Kyoshi, Reino Tierra=_**

-Estoy exhausta… - Murmuró una chica de 17 años de cabello negro lacio suelto que le llegaba hasta la espalda superior, su fleco estaba dividido en dos picos al lado izquierdo mientras el resto era atado con un broche del lado derecho y usaba dos mechones al frente, sus ojos eran de color verde lima y su piel era morena clara. – Me pregunto si esto será suficiente para aprobar la prueba de mañana… -

-Todo estará bien, Azmari. – Dijo una joven 10 años mayor que Azmari, ella tenía cabello corto castaño, ojos verde lima y piel clara. – Sé que podrás pasar esta prueba, eres una buena maestra. –

-No todos piensan lo mismo en esta isla… - Murmuró Azmari desviando la mirada decaída.

-No hagas caso a los comentarios de la gente, simplemente les cuesta acoplarse. – Dijo la mayor tratando de calmarla.

-Eso lo dices porque tú eres una maestra tierra, Koko. – Replicó Azmari sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Ah… - Suspiró Koko abrazándola de los hombros. – No hay nada de malo en que domines ese elemento, pero debes entender que eres un poco diferente al resto de las personas en esta isla y por eso les es un poco difícil acostumbrarse. – Explicó la castaña tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Pero mamá también lo dominaba, ¿por qué solo a mí me tratan de esa manera?! – Reprochó Azmari mirando a su hermana.

-Sabes que tú y yo estamos solas, y desde lo ocurrido con aquella hechicera la forma en que las personas nos ven es diferente. – Explicó Koko mirándola. – No solo es a ti, también a mí. –

-Pero no es justo…no fue nuestra culpa… - Murmuró Azmari apretando sus puños.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos cambiar la forma en que el mundo nos ve. – Dijo Koko acariciando la mejilla de Azmari. – Pero nos tenemos una a la otra, eso es suficiente para que podamos salir de esto, ¿no lo crees? –

-Hermana… - Murmuró Azmari mirando a Koko fijamente, sonriéndole ligeramente. – Sí, tienes razón, Koko. –

-Esa es mi hermanita menor. – Dijo Koko sonriéndole. – Siempre estaremos juntas. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Azmari. – Siempre. –

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, la inspiración anda al 100% por el momento y no he perdido la oportunidad de seguir avanzando al fic, así que como ya terminé el cap que estaba escribiendo, les dejo el capítulo 2 x3 espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Recuerden que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, critica, trauma y demás que tengan que decir es bienvenido en los reviews y los responderé lo antes posible UvU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. El Colegio Saisons

**-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo III: "El Colegio Saisons"**

Finalmente el amanecer había llegado, dando inicio al día más importante para todos los jóvenes maestros de elemento en todo el mundo. El Colegio Saisons iniciaría nuevamente las pruebas de nuevo ingreso para los aspirantes que deseaban ser mejores en su manejo de elemento, todos deseaban estar ahí, pero solo unos cuántos lograban pasar las tres pruebas: la primera prueba consistía en una demostración de movimientos y el dominio sobre tu elemento, la segunda prueba era un examen teórico sobre la historia del mundo, y finalmente la tercera prueba era una batalla uno contra uno.

La multitud que esperaba en la explanada del colegio era enorme, algunos estaban emocionados, otros asustados y algunos simplemente presumían "su talento", pero sin duda la mayoría reflejaba preocupación en su rostro.

Zuko se encontraba entre las primeras filas junto a una chica dos años menor que él, el rostro del chico reflejaba preocupación al igual que el de muchos de los presentes, mientras que la chica pelinegra a su lado tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro como si supiera que tenía su pase asegurado. Por otro lado, cerca de Zuko, se encontraba Azmari con una apariencia nerviosa y preocupada, en sus manos yacía un papel que era doblado por la chica múltiples veces hasta que ya no podía más, la chica miró a todos los que la rodeaban, percatándose de que la mayoría parecía tener confianza en sí mismos (cosa que a ella le faltaba), suspiró preocupada y dirigió su mirada a su izquierda, cruzando miradas con Zuko por casualidad.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos momentos sorprendidos de ver algo similar en los ojos del otro: preocupación de no pasar su prueba, se observaron mutuamente hasta que el sonido estruendoso provocado por la aparición del escenario (creado con Tierra Control) hizo que rompieran el contacto visual, 3 hombres aparecieron en la elevación llamando la atención de todo el mundo y provocando profundo silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos! – Exclamó un hombre de cabello blanco un poco largo con una calva en la parte superior de su cabeza, de ojos azules, piel morena clara pálida, con dos delgados picos de bigote y una barba pequeña. – Mi nombre es Pakku, soy el encargado de la sección de Maestros Agua y de la sub-dirección de este colegio. – Se presentó el hombre haciendo una reverencia. – Me complace ser la persona que salude a los futuros maestros de esta generación. Primero, dejaré que mis compañeros profesores se presenten. –

-Mi nombre es Jeong Jeong, soy el encargado de la sección de Maestros Fuego. – Dijo fríamente un hombre de 61 años de cabello blanco alborotado, de barba ligeramente larga, piel morena y ojos grisáceos. – También soy el coordinador del colegio. –

-Yo soy Bumi, el encargado de la sección de Maestros Tierra. – Dijo animado un anciano de cabello blanco alborotado al igual que su barba, de grandes cejas y de ojos color verde claro, su piel era morena y tenía una joroba, de los tres era el más "energético" y a vista de muchos parecía tener el espíritu de un niño hiperactivo a pesar de ser el más viejo de los tres. –Y también estoy encargado del control escolar del colegio, así como del área de detención. –

-En Saisons no los agrupamos por edades, sino por niveles de poder. – Comenzó a explicar Pakku mirando a todos los alumnos (quienes guardaban un profundo silencio). – Los niveles van del 1 al 10, siendo los de nivel 1 los principiantes y los de nivel 10 los expertos, sus resultados en las dos pruebas prácticas definirán su nivel y de acuerdo a este se dividirán por secciones. –

-El resultado de su examen teórico definirá el grupo con el que tomarán todas las clases teóricas, en estos grupos podrán tener contacto con otro maestros ya que son mixtos, pues la teoría es la misma para todos. – Prosiguió Jeong Jeong poniéndose junto a Pakku. – Pero los de nivel básico no pueden mezclarse con los de nivel alto. –

-Comenzaremos con la prueba de movimientos, la cual estaré evaluando yo. – Dijo Bumi con una carcajada que hizo que la mayoría de los alumnos tragaran saliva nerviosos, como si esperaran un terrible destino. – La primera prueba comenzará dentro de 20 minutos, por lo que les pido que saquen su pase de examen y busquen el aula en el que les tocará presentarlo. –

-Buena suerte a todos, que pasen los mejores y que los malos se vayan. – Dijo Pakku fríamente dando la señal para que todos rompieran filas y se prepararan para su primera prueba.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente aquí está el capítulo 3 de este fic, espero que les esté gustando x3 en sí la historia irá lenta para que puedan ir entendiendo poco a poco la trama, para que no queden dudas ya que es un AU XDDD**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus reviews nee! Me hace feliz leerlos x3 jajajajja Iroh y el té de jazmín es ley :v y bueno, aquí está un adelanto de la respuesta a tu pregunta de cómo se encontrarán Zuko y Azmari x3 jajajajajajja Zuko y Zeon, hermanos gemelos separados :v y hasta los 2 empiezan con "Z" XDDDD**

 ***Akuno-P: Gracias por tu fav a mi fic, realmente me hizo muy feliz recibir esa notificación x3 espero que pronto te animes a dejar algún review, ya que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :'3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones, críticas y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y los responderé lo antes posible :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Las Pruebas de Saisons -Parte 1-

**-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo IV: "Las Pruebas de Saisons Parte 1: Prueba de Movimientos"**

Todos los alumnos rápidamente se agruparon en la entrada desesperados por entrar y dirigirse al aula donde presentarían la primera prueba. Entre empujones, gritos y sacudidas, Zuko finalmente pudo ingresar al edificio de prácticas, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta del aula indicada en su pase una chica chocó con su espalda y lo tumbó en el suelo, todos los presentes inmediatamente comenzaron una burla dejándolo en ridículo, provocando que el maestro fuego quisiera matar inmediatamente a la chica que lo había provocado.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – Exclamó Zuko levantándose para ver fijamente a la chica.

-Perdón, la persona que venía detrás de mí me empujó y por accidente choqué contigo. – Se disculpó la pelinegra mirándolo ligeramente ya que estaba levemente agachada, ambos cruzaron miradas e inmediatamente se reconocieron. – Ah…eres el chico de afuera… -

-Eres esa chica extraña que me miraba… - Murmuró Zuko viéndola con claridad, repentinamente recordó por qué estaba molesto en primer lugar y nuevamente regresó su enfado. – Fíjate por dónde caminas. –

-¿Qué hay con esa actitud? Ya me disculpé. – Dijo Azmari sintiéndose repentinamente ofendida.

-Mira niña, no sabes con quién estás hablando, así que mejor no me causes más problemas o verás. – Dijo Zuko manteniendo su tono firme.

-¿Quién te crees? Eres un simple mocoso de 14 años ¿no es cierto? – Dijo Azmari mirándolo detenidamente. – Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores. –

-¡Ja, que simpático! ¡El "príncipe" siendo vencido por una chica! – Gritó un chico dentro del aula iniciando nuevamente una burla, haciendo que la ira de Zuko creciera.

-¡Silencio! – Exclamó Bumi entrando al lugar, su voz sonaba seria y llena de autoridad, al contrario de la voz que habían escuchado durante la presentación en la explanada. – Ustedes dos vayan a sus lugares ahora. – Dijo apuntando hacia Zuko y Azmari. – Los demás deben estar en silencio y preparados. –

-Tsk, mira lo que provocas. – Murmuró Zuko mirando de reojo a Azmari, yéndose a tomar su lugar con molestia en su rostro.

-Hmph, chico tonto. – Bufó Azmari yéndose a acomodar en dirección opuesta a Zuko.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que el resto de los aspirantes ingresaran a la aula enorme y tomaran su lugar, cuando todos finalmente estuvieron ahí Bumi creó una silla de roca y se sentó mientras miraba las listas en sus manos.

-Muy bien, ya que están ordenados por naciones, comenzaremos con los maestros fuego. – Dijo Bumi sacando la lista que tenía los nombres de los maestros fuego, miró los nombres detenidamente y después hizo un sonido de emoción al leer ciertos nombres en ella. – Vaya, vaya, esto es interesante…sí, muy bien, ya lo decidí. – Dijo soltando una risita que confundió a todos. – Comenzaremos esta prueba con la demostración de los hijos del Señor del Fuego, así que…pasa al frente, Azula. – Dijo Bumi leyendo el nombre.

-¡Sí! – Respondió la chica pelinegra que acompañaba a Zuko, todos le abrieron paso para que pasara hasta el centro de la habitación, la chica mostraba seguridad y tranquilidad, aunque en su rostro seguía aquella sonrisa de superioridad dibujada. – Mi nombre es Azula, soy la hija menor del Señor del Fuego Ozai y la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. –

-Muy bien Azula, danos una demostración de tus movimientos. – Dijo Bumi bajando las listas, poniendo su atención total en la chica.

Azula asintió y se puso en posición de pelea, cuando Bumi le dio la señal comenzó con unos simples ejercicios de estiramiento, pero rápidamente dio un giro y comenzó a moverse con elegancia, rapidez y precisión como si estuviera peleando contra algún enemigo, el fuego que emitía de sus puños cerrados y sus pies cada que daba un golpe era de color azul vivo, los dos mechones que habían en su rostro parecían danzar mientras ella atacaba, nadie podía apartar la vista de sus movimientos, incluso Bumi estaba fascinado con lo que estaba mirando.

Al cabo de unos minutos Azula decidió que era el momento de parar, por lo que dio un giro en el aire de 360° creando una rueda de fuego que lanzó hacia Bumi, quien sonrió y creó sin problema un muro pequeño de roca para protegerse, Azula sonrió ante el reto del profesor e hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos para lanzar un relámpago desde la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha que destruyó el muro en cuestión de segundos, el sonido causado fue estruendoso y aturdió a los presentes por unos momentos, cuando la cortina de humo se disolvió todos miraron como Bumi se levantaba de su asiento con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

-Eres una chica presumida y arrogante. – Dijo Bumi mirando a Azula. – Sin duda tus movimientos son elegantes y precisos, eres poderosa, fría, calculadora y no dudarías en matar a tu presa. – Comenzó a decir como si conociera a la chica profundamente solo con su demostración. – Pero debo admitir que me gusta la mirada que muestras cuando alguien te desafía, felicidades princesa del fuego, Azula. – Finalizó mientras apuntaba los resultados de la princesa en su lista.

-Gracias. – Dijo Azula manteniendo su sonrisa de siempre, haciendo una leve reverencia ante Bumi y después regresando a su lugar.

-Ahora continuaremos con la demostración del Príncipe heredero de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko. – Anunció Bumi volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-¡Sí! – Respondió Zuko caminando nervioso hacia el centro del lugar.

-Trata de superar eso, Zuzu. – Susurró Azula al pasar al lado de Zuko con una risa burlona.

-Zuko solo la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, sabía que ese no era el momento de iniciar una discusión con su hermana menor. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al centro del aula, aunque trataba de mantener una expresión seria y calmada, su corazón latía nervioso y en su interior se encontraba preocupado de no pasar su prueba.

Bumi dio la señal de inicio y Zuko tragó saliva, se posicionó para comenzar mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían de su frente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus rodillas, realmente esperaba que nadie lo notara. Cuando el maestro tierra repitió la señal de inicio Zuko dio un salto ligero en su lugar, suspiró para relajarse y comenzó.

Zuko inició con puñetazos mientras lanzaba llamas por todos lados, después siguió con algunas patadas básicas y después los mezcló, a diferencia de Azula, el chico no tenía coordinación alguna en sus ataques ni elegancia, todos sus movimientos eran al azar como si estuviera improvisando algo que nunca había hecho, el cabello del chico bailaba con el ritmo de sus ataques y su sudor danzaba en el aire. Parecía que todo iría bien hasta que en una mala pisada el chico resbaló, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Risas se escucharon por todo el lugar y Zuko pudo sentir la vergüenza que comenzó a invadirlo, juraría que podía ver la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de Azula. Bumi negó con la cabeza y se levantó, el príncipe supo que lo había arruinado, golpeó el suelo con sus puños y después se levantó para encarar al maestro tierra preocupado por su calificación.

-Eres un chico orgulloso y terco, pero no eres especial. – Dijo Bumi mirando fijamente a Zuko. – Tus movimientos son toscos y no están coordinados para el próximo ataque, solo peleas por pelear, sin detenerte a planificar y eso es una gran desventaja para un maestro. – Explicó el maestro tierra sin quitar sus ojos del chico. – No tienes elegancia ni mucho menos porte al pelear, y eso es una decepción si consideramos que eres un príncipe que debe radiar estas dos cualidades en todo momento. – Bumi soltó un suspiro y bajo ligeramente la mirada. – Y tropezar por perder la concentración durante un ataque es la peor falla que puedas tener. – Finalizó sentándose nuevamente mientras escribía en su lista el resultado de Zuko. – El que sigue. –

-Bien hecho, Zuzu. – Dijo Azula con burla mirando a Zuko desde su lugar.

-¡Cierra la boca, Azula! – Exclamó Zuko furioso mirándola.

-¡Suficiente! Vuelve a tu lugar ahora. – Ordenó Bumi mirando a Zuko.

El príncipe del fuego gruñó irritado ante la situación, pero obedeció al maestro tierra y regresó a su lugar de mala gana, podía escuchar aún las burlas de todos los presentes, y eso solamente lo hacía enfurecer más. Su sangre hervía de la ira y la vergüenza, pero tuvo que aguantar todo lo que quería gritar, sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento para Zuko ahora que había pasado a su prueba, pero tenía que esperar a que el último aspirante terminara para poder pasar a la segunda prueba. Finalmente habían terminado con los aspirantes de la Nación de Fuego y de la Tribu del Agua, y a Zuko le parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando finalmente sólo faltaban dos chicas más del Reino Tierra por presentar.

-Hmmm…esto es muy interesante. – Murmuró Bumi leyendo los perfiles de ambas chicas faltantes. – Toph Beifong, Azmari, pasen al frente. – Dijo el maestro tierra.

-¡Sí! – Respondió Azmari pasando al frente ligeramente nerviosa.

-Aquí estoy. – Dijo una chica de 10 años de cabello negro atado en una especie de "bola" y de ojos verde pálido sin pupila.

-Bien, en visto de lo especial que son ustedes dos, quiero que hagan sus demostraciones juntas. – Dijo Bumi sorprendiendo a Azmari.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Por qué?! – Exclamó Azmari.

-¿Tienes miedo, niñita? – Preguntó Toph con diversión.

-Toph es una maestra tierra ciega. – Explicó Bumi haciendo que Azmari se girara a ver a Toph. – Y por lo que vi en tu perfil, a pesar de vivir en el Reino Tierra eres una maestra agua. –

-S-Sí, es correcto. – Respondió Azmari.

-¿Hm…? – Murmuró Toph sin que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Está bien que luche contra ella? – Preguntó Azmari mirando a Toph dudosa.

-Aunque sea ciega, soy quizá la mejor maestra tierra que puedas encontrar. – Dijo Toph con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, si ambas están listas… - Dijo Bumi sentándose a disfrutar "del show".

-Bien… - Murmuró Azmari abriendo su cantimplora que colgaba en su cintura.

-Empiecen. – Dijo Bumi dando la señal de inicio.

Azmari rápidamente hizo fluir el agua de su cantimplora en el aire como una especie de látigo con un movimiento de sus manos, Toph se mantuvo inerte en su lugar hasta que Azmari decidió que lo mejor era dar el primer ataque, la mayor trató de golpear a Toph con el látigo, pero la maestra tierra solamente sonrió y creó una pared de roca con su mano para cubrirse, inmediatamente golpeó levemente el suelo con su talón desnudo para golpear con un pilar de tierra a Azmari, sofocándola.

La pelinegra mayor cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras apretaba con fuerza su estómago en busca de aire, el golpe la había hecho perder su concentración total y dejó caer su reserva de agua al suelo.

- _"Maldición… ¿Por qué? Me venció de una manera increíblemente estúpida…" –_ Pensó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Vamos, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó Toph con su mirada sobre Azmari. – Qué decepción. –

- _"Me está viendo…aun cuando sé que es ciega…puedo sentir cómo me está observando…" –_ Pensó confundida Azmari viendo de reojo a Toph.

-¿Puedes continuar? – Preguntó Bumi mirando a Azmari.

-Sí…pero solamente con movimientos físicos. – Respondió la mayor mientras se levantaba con dificultad. – Perdí la única reserva de agua que tenía cuando me golpeó. –

-Entonces aquí termina su demostración. – Dijo Bumi tomando sus listas.

-¿Qué? Le dije que aun puedo pelear. – Respondió Azmari indignada.

-Con todo respeto jovencita, pero esta es una demostración de tu potencial como maestro de elemento, no de fuerza física. – Explicó Bumi mirándola fijamente. – Y sin tu agua control, no puedes continuar. -

-¡Pero…! – Exclamó Azmari.

-Sin peros. – Interrumpió Bumi levantándose. – Aquí termina la primera prueba, deben saber que los resultados de este examen es para seleccionar solamente a los mejores 300 maestros de elemento. – Explicó Bumi sorprendiendo a todos. – Solamente 100 maestros de cada nación pasarán a la siguiente prueba, los demás…bueno, pueden ir recogiendo sus cosas para volver a casa. – Prosiguió el anciano soltando una carcajada. – Sus resultados serán publicados dentro de 30 minutos en la explanada, pueden tomar un descanso por lo pronto. – Dijo abriendo una puerta con tierra control en la pared que estaba detrás de su asiento. – Buena suerte. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en la pared que cerró tras de sí.

-Bueno, será mejor que coma algo antes de mi siguiente prueba. – Dijo divertida Toph caminando hacia la salida. – Adiós, niñita. – Dijo despidiendo a Azmari con una carcajada.

- _"Perdí…" –_ Pensó Azmari apretando sus puños.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a salir del aula ansiosos de saber sus resultados. Todos…excepto dos jóvenes que mantenían la mirada baja mientras caminaban. Zuko y Azmari no sabían que esa prueba tendría una gran relevancia en su futuro.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí está el capítulo 4 de este fic x3 las pruebas al fin comenzaron, y ni Zuko ni Azmari tuvieron suerte en esta primer prueba :v ¿lograrán pasar? ¿Qué les esperará en la segunda prueba a todos los aspirantes? Esperen el siguiente capítulo x3**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus reviews! x3 realmente soy mega feliz leyendolos :3 espero que te haya gustado este capítulo uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones, críticas y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y los responderé lo antes posible UwU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Las Pruebas de Saisons -Parte 2-

**-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo V: "Las Pruebas de Saisons Parte 2: la Prueba Teórica"**

Los 30 minutos habían pasado finalmente, Bumi, Jeong Jeong y Pakku se encontraban en la explanada pegando las listas de los alumnos que pasarían a la siguiente prueba. Una vez terminaron, todos los aspirantes inmediatamente se reunieron alrededor de las listas, pasaron 20 minutos para que los maestros que no habían pasado se fueran de la escuela decepcionados, dejando solamente a los 300 alumnos que habían logrado pasar.

Zuko y Azmari se sentían aliviados de haber quedado (aunque fue en último lugar de su respectiva lista) entre los 300 alumnos, pero también se sentían frustrados de ver que tanto Azula como Toph estaban en el primer lugar de su respectiva lista.

-Primeramente, quiero felicitarlos por haber destacado como los 100 mejores de su respectiva nación. – Dijo Bumi sobre el escenario de roca. – Pero espero que ninguno de ustedes se confíe que por haber pasado la primera prueba ya tienen un lugar seguro en el colegio, quiero que den más del 100% de su potencial en las siguientes pruebas, no sean conformistas. – Dijo cediéndole el lugar a Pakku.

-La siguiente prueba será el examen teórico y comenzará dentro de 20 minutos. – Comenzó a explicar Pakku mirando a los 300 alumnos. – Se dividirán en 3 grupos mixtos que se agruparán de acuerdo a su calificación en la primera prueba, Bumi se encargará de entregarles un pase con su número de grupo, el aula en el que presentarán la prueba y el nombre de quien les aplicará el examen. – Explicó el maestro agua. – Hagan una fila del lado derecho de la explanada para recibir su pase, es todo. – Finalizó dando la señal de que rompieran filas.

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos obedecieron y formaron una fila en el lugar indicado. Pasaron 15 minutos hasta que el último aspirante tuvo en sus manos su pase, el nerviosismo y el entusiasmo de saber que habían logrado pasar la primera prueba tenía a todos al 100%, por lo que antes de que los 20 minutos pasaran todos ya estaban afuera de sus respectivas aulas esperando que los 3 encargados llegaran.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Pakku, Jeong Jeong y Bumi aparecieran donde los aspirantes esperaban, cada encargado entró en una aula siguiendo seguido por su respectivo grupo. Zuko no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver que Azmari entró en la misma aula que él, _"maldita suerte"_ pensó el príncipe, pero decidió que lo mejor era no darle importancia.

-Bien, los acomodaré por resultados. – Dijo Pakku, quien estaba encargado del grupo 3 donde estaban Zuko y Azmari. – Azmari del Reino Tierra, irás en el primer asiento. –

-S-Sí… - Murmuró avergonzada dirigiéndose al asiento indicado por Pakku.

-Zuko de la Nación del Fuego, ubícate al lado de Azmari. – Dijo Pakku señalando el asiento.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó Zuko indignado.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Pakku con voz suave pero amenazante.

-Nada, no dije nada. – Respondió Zuko de mala gana sentándose en el lugar indicado, ambos desviaron la mirada molestos después de cruzarla por unos cuantos segundos cuando el príncipe tomó asiento.

Después de que Pakku terminara de acomodar en sus lugares a los 100 maestros de su lista, prosiguió a entregar los exámenes uno por uno mientras daba las indicaciones. Cuando terminó de entregar, dio la señal de inicio y toda el aula se llenó de un silencio profundo.

- _"No recuerdo nada…" –_ Pensó Zuko en shock al leer todas las preguntas de su examen. - _"Estoy frito…" –_

- _"No estudié esto…" –_ Pensó Azmari quedándose congelada al dar vuelta a la hoja de su examen. – _"Estoy perdida…ni el avatar me podría salvar…" –_

Pasó una hora (que para algunos parecía eterna) para que Pakku se levantara de su silla y diera la señal de finalización.

-Se terminó el tiempo, entreguen sus exámenes. – Ordenó el maestro agua mirando a los aspirantes, todos se pusieron de pie y entregaron sus pruebas, algunos suspiraban de alivio, otros estaban nerviosos y algunos tenían un semblante de amargura reflejado en todo el rostro. Pakku notó esto y soltó una leve carcajada divertido. – Bien, espero que todos hayan dado lo mejor de ustedes en esta prueba teórica. –

- _"Si, seguro…" –_ Pensaron algunos alumnos, incluyendo a Zuko y a Azmari, mirándolo fijamente.

-Deben saber que sus resultados en el examen determinarán si pasan a la última prueba o si deben volver a casa con la cara llena de vergüenza. – Explicó Pakku recibiendo el último examen. – De los 100 aspirantes que hay en cada grupo, solamente 70 lograrán pasar a la tercera prueba. –

-¿Sólo 70? – Preguntó una maestra agua nerviosa.

-Entonces 90 personas serán rechazadas en esta prueba… - Murmuró un maestro tierra tragando saliva.

-Los resultados se publicarán en la explanada en 1 hora, tomen un descanso hasta entonces. – Dijo Pakku caminando hacia la salida. – Ah…si yo fuera ustedes me pondría a practicar, no me gustaría hacer el ridículo en la tercera prueba. – Agregó antes de abrir la puerta y salir con tranquilidad del aula con los 100 exámenes en su mano.

- _"Koko…" –_ Pensó Azmari apretando el collar de oro con una esmeralda de adorno que llevaba en su cuello.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Zuko saliendo del aula, topándose con Azula en el jardín cercano a las aulas donde estaban. – Ah…justo a quien quería ver. – Dijo con sarcasmo desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo te fue esta vez, Zuzu? – Preguntó Azula con burla. - ¿Presentarás la tercera prueba o ya es hora de llamar a alguien para que empaque tus cosas? –

-No me provoques, Azula. – Amenazó Zuko mirándola.

-¿O sino qué? – Preguntó Azula divertida, ganándose la mirada asesina de Zuko.

-No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo. – Dijo Zuko dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ella, Azula simplemente lo miró irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ah… - Suspiró Azmari saliendo del aula, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó a la chica que pasaba frente a ella en ese momento y con la que terminó chocando en su descuido. - ¡Ah! Lo siento, fue mi culpa. – Se disculpó extendiéndole su mano a la chica.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada. – Respondió con amabilidad una chica castaña de 12 años de cabello atado en una media cola, su piel era morena, sus ojos azules como el agua y vestía un traje sencillo de la Tribu Agua del Sur. - ¿No te lastimaste? –

-¿Eh? No. – Respondió Azmari.

-Entonces todo está bien. – Dijo la castaña sonriéndole. – Solo ten cuidado por donde caminas, ¿sí? –

-Sí, perdón. – Respondió Azmari.

-No tienes que disculparte tanto. – Respondió la castaña con una risita. – Me llamo Katara, mucho gusto. –

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Azmari. – Respondió Azmari sonriéndole.

-Puedes llamarme cuando necesites algo. – Dijo Katara sonriéndole. – Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos. –

-¡Sí! Adiós. – La despidió Azmari viéndola alejarse. – Es muy amable… - Murmuró Azmari, aquella chica de alguna forma había logrado calmar a su agitado corazón. – Gracias, Katara. – Susurró al aire mientras daba la vuelta para buscar un lugar dónde entrenar y llenar su cantimplora, quería estar preparada para su próxima prueba aun si no tenía la oportunidad de presentarla.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí está el capítulo 5 de ese fic, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cómo crees que les vaya a nuestros chicos en la prueba final? esto sólo es la introducción :3 así que no se desesperen si va lento XD**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por tus reviews! Siempre estás ahí leyendo mis trabajos :3 muchas gracias QvQ significa mucho para mí que te des ese tiempo uwu gracias nee~ :3**

 ***Saito Dave: Gracias por aceptar leer mi fic amor *w* estoy mega feliz de que lo leas :3 si ves esto es porque significa mucho para mí que tu, sobre todos, sea uno de mis pocos lectores QvQ GRACIAS~**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Las Pruebas de Saisons -Parte 3-

**-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo VI: "Las Pruebas de Saisons Parte 3: la Prueba de Combate"**

El tiempo había pasado rápido para los aspirantes, pues antes de que se dieran cuenta Pakku ya había publicado las nuevas listas de resultados. Inmediatamente todos se agruparon para saber si pasarían o no a la última prueba, pasaron 15 minutos para que los rechazados tomaran sus cosas decepcionados y dejaran el colegio mientras que los aceptados celebraban entusiasmados que estaban a pocos pasos de ingresar a la mejor institución del mundo.

Zuko quedó en el lugar 65 de los aspirantes de la Nación del Fuego, mientras que Azmari quedó en el 60 de la lista del Reino Tierra. Azula pasó al lado de su hermano mayor con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro ya que seguía siendo la mejor de su lista, Toph estaba tranquila de saber que era el primer lugar de su grupo y Katara suspiraba aliviada de ver que tenía el lugar 17 de la Tribu Agua.

-Felicitaciones a todos ustedes. – Dijo Pakku mirando a los aspirantes restantes. – Hasta este punto, han demostrado que son los mejores 210 maestros de elemento de todo el mundo. – En ese momento, la mirada del maestro agua cambió a una seria repentinamente. – Pero no se confíen, que en la siguiente prueba solamente 150 alumnos serán los que logren entrar al Colegio Saisons. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sólo 150?! – Exclamó un alumno sorprendido.

-Significa que 60 de nosotros se quedarán fuera… - Murmuró una chica.

-Y pensar que sólo se quedará menos del 20% de todos los aspirantes que llegamos. – Dijo otro alumno de la multitud.

-A partir de este momento tendrán una hora para descansar antes de presentar la tercera prueba. – Prosiguió Pakku causando un silencio profundo en los alumnos. – Jeong Jeong se encargará de aplicarles la prueba final: el combate uno a uno. Pueden retirarse. – Finalizó Pakku bajando del escenario.

-Finalmente llegó la hora decisiva. – Dijo Azula sonriente.

-Logré llegar hasta la última prueba. – Murmuró Zuko para sí mismo.

-El momento llegó… - Dijo Azmari para sí misma.

-Felicidades, lograste llegar a las finales. – Dijo Katara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Azmari, sorprendiéndola.

-¡¿Katara?! – Exclamó Azmari asustada por el repentino toque. – Me asustaste… - Murmuró suspirando para relajarse. - Gracias, felicidades por tan buen lugar que sacaste. –

-Muchas gracias, estaba segura de que estaría entre los diez primeros, pero bueno, estoy conforme. – Dijo Katara soltando una risita. – Si no mal recuerdo, eres una maestra agua ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? Sí. – Asintió Azmari.

-¿Te parece si entrenamos juntas para la prueba? Soy la única maestra agua mujer que viene de la Tribu Agua del Sur y ningún maestro agua quiere practicar conmigo. – Explicó Katara mirándola. – Y no conozco a nadie de la Tribu Norte. –

-Está bien, yo también buscaba con quién entrenar. – Respondió Azmari sonriéndole. – Hay un estanque por acá, podemos entrenar ahí. –

-Me gusta la idea, vamos entonces. – Apoyó Katara, Azmari asintió y ambas partieron hacia el estanque para entrenar.

-Sí, no me equivoqué… - Murmuró Toph recostada en un árbol cercano. – La _niñita_ está ocultando algo… - Dijo para sí misma _mirando_ a Azmari.

-¿Y por qué vives en el Reino Tierra si eres maestra agua? – Preguntó Katara mientras practicaba su látigo de agua.

-Bueno, mi madre es originaria del Reino Tierra, y desde que murió quedé a cargo de mi hermana mayor Koko. – Respondió Azmari practicando su látigo de agua también. – Así que ambas decidimos quedarnos en nuestro hogar. –

-Ya veo, está bien entonces. – Dijo Katara sonriéndole. - ¿Y qué edad tienes? –

-17. – Respondió Azmari.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Katara desconcentrándose, dejando caer su látigo de agua al suelo. - ¡¿Tienes 17 años?! –

-¿No se notan? – Preguntó Azmari confundida.

-Pues…no. – Respondió Katara mirándola detenidamente. – Pareces una chica de 14 años… -

-Bueno, supongo que es que no he crecido mucho. – Murmuró Azmari midiéndose con su brazo, pero debido a que aún tenía su látigo de agua en el aire, este cayó encima de ella con el movimiento de su mano. – Rayos… -

Katara soltó una leve risita. – Que torpe. –

-No te rías. – Reprochó Azmari escurriendo su ropa. – Pareces una niña. -

-Bueno, soy una niña. – Respondió Katara. – Tengo 12 años. –

-¿Eh? Parecieras más grande… - Murmuró Azmari mirándola sorprendida.

-Mira quién habla de no aparentar edades. – Dijo Katara rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento. – Respondió Azmari soltando una risita. – _"Es la primera vez que alguien habla conmigo así…" –_

El tiempo pasó volando para todos los maestros que se encontraban entrenando para la última prueba, una vez que se llegó la hora Pakku apareció en la explanada para darles indicaciones y todos se dirigieron al aula indicada por el maestro agua. Llegaron a un campo de batalla al aire libre en la parte norte de la escuela, y sentado en una silla de metal frente a las gradas estaba Jeong Jeong.

-Felicitaciones, han demostrado ser los mejores maestros de sus respectivas naciones hasta el momento. – Dijo Jeong Jeong aplaudiéndoles ligeramente. – Sin embargo, ahora se enfrentarán unos contra otros para ver quiénes serán los 150 alumnos que se quedarán en Saisons, ¿están listos? –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Bien, las peleas serán mixtas, las parejas de batalla ya están seleccionadas. – Anunció el maestro fuego, haciendo que la mayoría comenzara a preocuparse. – Comenzaremos con los mejores, así que…Azula de la Nación del Fuego, Toph del Reino Tierra, pasen al campo de batalla, los demás vayan a las gradas. –

Zuko suspiró aliviado de no pelear contra alguna de las dos mejores maestras de su respectiva nación, pero estaba nervioso de no saber a quién se enfrentaría. Katara y Azmari se sentaron juntas a ver la batalla, la pelinegra no podía apartar su mirada de la tranquila Toph. ¿Cómo le ganaría a la mejor maestra fuego siendo ciega? ¿Realmente Toph saldría de ahí ilesa? Muchas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Azmari, pero simplemente se limitó a ver.

Azula estaba en el extremo derecho, tenía una expresión arrogante y una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, en el extremo izquierdo estaba Toph tranquila de brazos cruzados. Jeong Jeong se levantó y las miró.

-Quiero que sea una pelea limpia, recuerden que no es una batalla real, así que espero que nadie reciba heridas significativas, ¿entendieron? – Dijo el maestro fuego mirándolas, ambas asintieron y el regresó a su asiento. – Muy bien, entonces comiencen. –

Azula dio unos pasos al frente sin apartar su mirada de Toph como si estuviera analizándola, la maestra fuego dio el primer golpe lanzando una llamarada hacia Toph desde su mano, la menor simplemente la esquivó con facilidad sin mostrar signos de temor o algo parecido, lo que agrandó la sonrisa de la mayor. Azula comenzó a lanzar llamaradas hacia Toph con rapidez, precisión y estrategia, la maestra tierra esquivó las primeras dos y después creó un muro de roca para cubrirse, se sorprendió cuando Azula cayó a un lado de ella y la pateó, Toph intentó bloquearla pero la fuerza de la pelinegra fue mayor, por lo que la menor cayó al suelo.

Toph inmediatamente golpeó con su mano el suelo para crear un pilar de roca con el que golpeó a Azula de improviso, rompiendo el equilibrio de la chica, la maestra tierra aprovechó eso para lanzarle varias rocas seguidas, Azula fue capaz de desviar las primeras, pero las últimas dos la golpearon de lleno, tumbándola en el suelo. Toph levantó un pilar debajo de Azula para mandarla a volar, pero la maestra fuego logró recuperar su concentración en el aire y lanzó un potente relámpago hacia Toph, la menor logró cubrirse con un muro de roca guiándose por el sonido del rayo, pero su pared fue destrozada. La mirada de Toph se volvió ligeramente asustada cuando sintió a Azula sobre ella mientras le apuntaba al rostro con su puño. Azula sonrió victoriosa y una gota de sudor rodó por el rostro de Toph.

-Es suficiente. – Dijo Jeong Jeong levantándose de su asiento. – Les pedí que no quería heridas significativas, y aun así... – Dijo girándose a ver a la chica ciega. – Toph, te atreviste a lanzar a tu contrincante con fuerza, y Azula, usaste un relámpago en un espacio cerrado contra ella. – Prosiguió mirando a la maestra fuego. – Ambas desobedecieron mis órdenes, tengan en cuenta eso cuando vean sus resultados, retírense. –

-Sí. – Respondió Toph sin darle importancia, levantándose del suelo y caminando de regreso a su lugar. Azula no respondió, simplemente se giró y regresó a su lugar también.

Jeong Jeong vio a ambas maestras de reojo en silencio y suspiró. El maestro fuego prosiguió con su trabajo. El tiempo voló y los duelos siguieron su curso, hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Zuko.

-Zuko de la Nación del Fuego, Azmari del Reino Tierra, pasen al frente por favor. – Dijo Jeong Jeong leyendo su lista.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zuko indignado. - ¡¿Me pondrá a pelear contra una chica?! ¡¿Qué clase de insulto es este?! –

-Sí, sí, yo no quiero pelear contra ese idiota. – Dijo Azmari mirando a Jeong Jeong.

-Les recuerdo que las parejas fueron asignadas de acuerdo a sus resultados en las pruebas anteriores. – Dijo Jeong Jeong mirándolos. – Claro está que si no desean pelear, entonces pueden tomar sus cosas y largarse de aquí. –

-Pero… - Murmuró Azmari bufando. – De acuerdo. – Respondió caminando al frente.

-Bien, lo haré. – Respondió Zuko caminando al campo. – Pero no tendré piedad de ti, aun cuando seas una chica. –

-Lo mismo digo, _principito_. – Agregó Azmari posicionándose en el extremo izquierdo, mientras que Zuko tomó el derecho.

-Si ambos están listos… - Dijo el maestro fuego sentándose en su silla. – Empiecen. –

Zuko inmediatamente dio el primer golpe lanzando una llamarada directo hacia Azmari, la chica inmediatamente la esquivó saltando hacia la derecha, el príncipe aprovechó para lanzar varias bolas de fuego hacia ella, pero la pelinegra en un rápido movimiento abrió su cantimplora y creó un látigo de agua con el que desvió todos los ataques para después atar el pie de Zuko y tumbarlo de espalda con su látigo. El chico inmediatamente se apoyó con una mano y giró en el suelo creando una rueda de fuego en el piso, haciendo que Azmari retrocediera.

Zuko sonrió al ver que había logrado su objetivo, por lo que se puso de pie con rapidez, aprovechó la desconcentración que había causado en la maestra agua y lanzó una potente llamarada contra ella, haciendo que Azmari se sorprendiera de ver el tamaño del ataque.

- _"No podré esquivarla…" –_ Pensó alarmada, su expresión cambió a una amarga y extendió su mano izquierda al frente y la movió con rapidez a un lado como si estuviera alejando algo.

En ese momento, parte del fuego que Zuko había lanzado se movió repentinamente hacia un lado, el príncipe se quedó atónito cuando el látigo de agua de Azmari pasó a través de dicha abertura que extrañamente se había formado y lo golpeó de lleno, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Wah! – Gritó Azmari retrocediendo unos pasos asustada tratando de alejarse del fuego del ataque de Zuko, y en una mala pisada terminó cayendo al suelo de espalda.

-¡Es suficiente! – Exclamó Jeong Jeong para finalizar el encuentro. – La batalla ha terminado. – Dijo tomando nota en su lista.

-Sí… - Murmuró Azmari levantándose.

Zuko se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica conmocionado todavía. – _"No puede ser…no, no puede ser cierto…" –_ Pensó recordando lo que había sucedido. – _"Esas llamas no se movieron por sí solas…fue ella, lo sé… ¿Pero cómo? Es imposible…" –_

-Ambos pueden regresar a sus lugares. – Dijo el maestro fuego mirando a Zuko y Azmari.

La pelinegra rápidamente pasó a un lado de Zuko ignorándolo totalmente para regresar a su lugar, el príncipe conmocionado se puso de pie y regresó a su lugar, dirigiendo sucesivamente su mirada hacia la maestra agua.

- _"Ella movió su mano segundos antes de la abertura…" –_ Pensó Zuko mirándola fijamente. – _"No puede ser una simple coincidencia…pero eso tampoco puede ser posible… ¿Realmente…ella usó…Fuego Control?" –_

-Bien, con esto finaliza la tercera prueba. – Dijo Jeong Jeong llamando la atención de todos. – Los resultados serán publicados mañana a primera hora, y después de eso se les dará su reglamento a los maestros que hayan logrado ingresar al colegio. Ahora sin más, pueden regresar a sus casas. – Se despidió el maestro saliendo del salón.

Todos los aspirantes comenzaron a salir después de que Jeong Jeong había abandonado el lugar mientras conversaban de sus experiencias de ese día. Katara salió conversando con Azmari, Toph caminaba junto a lo que parecía ser su guardaespaldas que la había estado esperando todo el día y Zuko caminaba junto a Azula mientras esta le decía algo, en realidad el chico no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención, simplemente se limitaba a asentir a todo lo que su hermana menor le decía mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Ese sin duda sería el día que marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida para muchos de ellos._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente llegó la parte 3 de las Pruebas de Saisons! ¿Cuál será el resultado final de los chicos? ¿Zuko y Azmari habrán logrado pasar? ¿Qué será realmente lo que sucedió durante la batalla de ambos chicos? ¡Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. ¿Sólo un Sueño? -Parte 1-

**-UNA CADENA PARA UN INSOPORTABLE-**

 **Capítulo VII: "¿Sólo un Sueño? Parte 1"**

 ** _=Hotel Grand Printemps en el Circuito 4, República Avatar=_**

Después de realizar sus actividades de ese día luego de terminar la última prueba del Colegio Saisons, los 210 aspirantes que estaban en espera de sus resultados se dirigieron al Hotel Grand Printemps. Aquél lugar había sido fundado junto al Colegio con el fin de brindarle hospedaje gratuito a todos los maestros que vinieran a realizar las pruebas de ingreso a Saisons durante la duración del examen, ya que la República Avatar (nombre que se le había asignado a la civilización creada gracias al Avatar para unir a las 4 naciones en el centro del mundo) era un lugar distanciado por días de largo viaje de todas las naciones.

-Finalmente mañana es el día… - Murmuró Zuko recostado en su cama, eran casi las 12 de la noche pero simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño, había tantas cosas en su mente que no le permitían descansar, al menos no hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en toda su enorme cama, pero seguía sin poder dormir, continuó removiéndose incómodo, desesperado e impaciente por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente sus ojos cayeron vencidos por el cansancio y se cerraron sin que él se diera cuenta.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _Zuko se encontraba caminando en una especie de bosque. Era un lugar desolado, y la mayoría de los árboles y plantas eran de color café, como si hubieran muerto. No había sonido alguno, ni de alguna ave, de algún animal, de alguna corriente de agua, ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido del viento. El príncipe siguió caminando por el sendero buscando algo que le indicara por qué estaba ahí, pero no había ninguna señal de vida cerca._

 _Conforme más se adentraba en aquél extraño bosque, un sentimiento de necesidad se intensificaba en el interior de Zuko, como si algo estuviera llamándolo desesperadamente, obligándolo a seguir caminando sin cesar, era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes. Cuando parecía que el sendero no tendría final, el príncipe llegó a una cueva. Zuko frunció el ceño confundido, ¿desde cuándo estaba esa cueva ahí? Si tan solo unos segundos atrás parecía ver un camino infinito, ¿de dónde había salido esa cueva? Algo dentro de él de repente vibró, haciendo que el chico entrara en la cueva._

 _El lugar era oscuro y una especie de líquido pegajoso goteaba de la parte superior, el pelinegro se removió asqueado cuando una gota de ese líquido cayó en su hombro, haciendo que apresurara su caminata a la débil luz que relucía en el fondo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la salida, una luz cegadora lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos mientras daba los últimos pasos para salir de la cueva._

 _Zuko no podía ver nada, una intensa luz lo cegaba, cuando el resplandor finalmente cesó y pudo abrir sus ojos, miró al frente y su rostro se llenó de temor. Frente a él había una batalla, una terrible batalla. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego luchaban a muerte con los maestros tierra del Reino Tierra, los maestros agua estaban en medio de la batalla atacando a ambos lados, como si intentaran frenar la batalla. Una mujer castaña lideraba a las Tribus Agua del Sur y Norte, al lado del Rey Tierra estaba una chica de cabello negro liderando al ejército de maestros tierra, y sobre el lomo de un rinoceronte de Komodo cabalgaba una figura masculina con un uniforme de la Nación del Fuego liderando a su ejército. Era el Señor del Fuego._

 _-¡¿Padre?! – Exclamó Zuko mirando la figura, era tan idéntica a su padre, el actual Señor del Fuego, Ozai. Aunque el casco le impedía ver su rostro, Zuko en su interior sentía que era su padre._

 _El chico por impulso dio un paso al frente, pisando algo con su pie. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, viendo que bajo él había un cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de un nómada aire. Zuko retrocedió algunos pasos espantado, luego revisó el lugar con la mirada para notar que bajo los pies de aquellos que luchaban en aquella abrumadora batalla yacían los cuerpos ensangrentados y muertos de los nómadas aire._

 _Unas ganas inaguantables de vomitar lo invadieron, nublando débilmente su vista. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y un olor a podrido aumentaba sus náuseas todavía más. El príncipe cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba retener lo que fuera que su estómago quería expulsar. Entonces la escuchó: la voz de una mujer llamándolo._

 _Levantó la vista buscando el origen de aquella voz, pero parecía que viniese de todas partes y de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo. Era una voz cálida y dulce, sutil, llena de sentimientos agradables que calmaban a su revuelto estómago y a su acelerado corazón._

 _Repentinamente una luz apareció frente a él, estaba llena de calidez al igual que aquella voz. Zuko por instinto la tomó en sus manos y repentinamente esta brilló con intensidad, cegándolo. Sintió cómo unas manos agradables tocaban sutilmente su rostro, recorriéndolo desde su barbilla hasta su frente, deteniéndose en la cicatriz de su ojo y después bajando a sus mejillas._

 _-"Mamá…" – Pensó Zuko, aquél sentimiento de paz y amabilidad era similar al que su madre solía provocar en él cuando era pequeño._

 _El chico dejó que aquella figura femenina siguiera, aunque la luz era tan fuerte que no podía distinguir quién era, supuso que era su madre. Su pensamiento cambió cuando aquella figura se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo tomó de las mejillas para besar sus labios. Zuko se quedó paralizado al sentir cómo presionaba cada vez más sus labios contra los de él._

 _-"No es mamá…" – Pensó Zuko. Aunque no sabía quién o qué lo estaba besando, el sentimiento que esto le provocaba no era desagradable, al contrario, era cálido y agradable, reconfortante, dulce…_

 _El príncipe cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso. Impulsivamente abrazó de la cintura a aquella desconocida figura e intensificó el beso, se abrió paso en la boca de la otra persona para introducir su lengua y profundizarlo aún más. Su acompañante correspondió la acción, tomándolo de los hombros._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos para que ambos se separaran al sentir que el aire les faltaba. La luz se volvió más débil, pero aun así aquella figura era irreconocible para el príncipe._

 _-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Zuko con la necesidad de saber quién era aquella persona que lo había besado con tanta intensidad._

 _Aquella figura no respondió. Antes de que Zuko pudiera preguntar una vez más, aquella desconocida se levantó de sus piernas, se giró y comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa de él. El príncipe tardó un poco en reaccionar, cuando pudo hacerlo se levantó e intentó seguirá, pero cuando el resplandor que ella emitía se debilitó una vez más, pudo ver la enorme llamarada que se dirigía hacia él._

 _- **El Avatar no ha muerto. El Avatar vive. El Avatar acabará con la guerra. Y después…te asesinarán. –**_

 _Zuko se quedó congelado ante aquellas palabras, quiso correr lejos, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque que se dirigía hacia él._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-¡WAAAHHHH! – Gritó Zuko levantándose de golpe, un sudor frío caía de su frente, estaba jadeando y sus puños apretaban con fuerza la sábana con la que se cubría. El fuego de la vela que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama estaba regresando a la normalidad después de que el chico inconscientemente la hubiera intensificado con su terror. Tardó unos segundos en calmar su agitación mientras vagas imágenes de lo que había visto pasaban por su mente. - ¿Fue…un sueño? – Murmuró para sí mismo, había sido tan real que ni él mismo creía que fuese un sueño. ¿Una premonición? Quizás, sabía que su padre podría ser capaz de iniciar una guerra como aquella vista en su sueño.

 ** _"Y después…te asesinarán."_**

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, confundiéndolo aún más. – No, eso es imposible…el Avatar murió hace más de cien años… -

 _" **El Avatar no ha muerto. El Avatar vive. El Avatar acabará con la guerra. Y después…te asesinarán."**_

-El Avatar vive… ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, esperando que alguna entidad pudiera responderle, en el fondo realmente deseaba que alguien respondiera sus dudas. - ¿Quién era…? – Murmuró rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, recordando aquél beso. – Fue tan real… ¿Era un sueño? – Repitió nuevamente alejando su mano de sus labios, levantando su vista hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…mientras miraba al infinito.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Actualización navideña! ¡Feliz navidad a todos! :3 les dejo este capítulo como regalo de navidad. ¿Qué habrá sido aquél extraño sueño de Zuko? ¿Qué significará? Pronto se sabrá~**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás siempre serán bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
